Miasmax
"Pretty In Poison!" : —Miasmax's official catchphrase Miasmax is a poisonous Storm Giant who is one of the Undead Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers and one of the enemies in Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy. ''He is unlocked by taking ownership of Male Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie. In Wave 4, he is available in a single pack. Appearance Normal Version Miasmax is a Storm Giant with very pale blue skin, a slightly effeminate face, red eyes, and long, wispy black hair. Unlike most male Storm Giants, his figure is actually rather svelte, and he wears clothing on his upper body: A black poncho with the Undead symbol on it in green, as well as white bandages across his stomach. Miasmax's cloud, rather than white or gray, is a murky green as a result of his transformation into an Undead. Transhaped Version When Transhaped using an Undead Mask, his poncho and bandages become armor and merge together, his muscle mass increases, his cloud becomes larger, thicker, and more unstable, and his mask morphs to resemble the Spartan-style helmets typically worn by Storm Giant guards, green clouds being pumped out from the top. Powers Normal Version '''Poison Puff: '''Miasmax breathes a spherical cloud of poison gas that will disperse upon contact with you. '''Acid Shower: '''Miasmax conjures a green cloud that will pour down acidic rain on you for a time. '''Toxic Phantom: '''Miasmax disappears in a veil of his poisonous clouds, being impervious to damage and damaging you if you get too close. Transhaped Version '''Poison Cluster: '''Miasmax breathes a large poisonous cloud that will explode into multiple poison clouds, which will then explode right after to damage you. '''Toxic Torrent: '''Miasmax covers the sky around him with green stormclouds, which blanket the entire area in steadily-damaging acid rain to damage you. '''Viral Vortex: '''Miasmax spins around before vanishing, releasing a spiraling storm of poisonous clouds that slowly damages you if you get too close, then re-appears with a powerful poisonous surge. Quotes Exclusive Character Quotes '''When seeing Manx Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie' *"Rachel And Allie? Nice to meet you!" *"A softball and volleyball player? Who led you here, girls?" *"Oh no! It's Manx Humphead Wrasse Rachel And Allie!" When seeing Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker *"Nice to meet you, Sophia And Abworker." *"A duo of track runners. Pretty neat." *"Look! It's Tuna Fish Sophia And Abworker!" When seeing Purple Angel Fish Sarah And Maddie *"Look, it's a duo of hockey players." *"Hey, Sarah And Maddie. You don't look so poisonous." *"Aahh! It's Purple Angel Fish Sarah And Maddie!" When seeing Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina *"Oh no! A duo of girls! It's Ocean Cutter Alexandra And Carina!" *"It's Alexandra And Carina! RUN!" *"A volleyball and field hockey player? Oh no!" When seeing Spiral Copter Alex And Leah *"It's a duo of volleyball players!" *"Alex And Leah? You two are mother and daughter!" *"Spiral Copter Alex And Leah!" Trivia * Miasmax's catchphrase derives from the phrase "pretty in pink". Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Enemies Category:Undead Enemies Category:Sony Pictures Infinity: Feeding Frenzy Category:Male Category:Transhapers